The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to code conversion.
With the ongoing globalization of business and network, it has become important for computers or other electronic devices to be able to handle multiple character encodings. So there is a need to be able to convert from one character set encoding to another encoding. For example, The Unicode™ standard (hereafter simply Unicode or Unicode standard) was developed to provide an international character encoding standard. Unicode is a computing industry standard for the consistent encoding, representation, and handling of text expressed in most of the world's writing systems. Although most of computer systems or applications can support Unicode standard, some computer systems or applications still have its own character encoding standard. Hence, when such computer systems or applications receive Unicode data stream from other computer systems or applications, there is a need for code conversion from Unicode character encoding to a target character encoding understood by such computer systems or applications.